Beauty and the Beast
by lily-the-fox
Summary: Proof to all...that not all fairytales...end happily ever after...


Title: Beauty and the Beast  
Author: Lily-the-Fox  
Disclaimer: I own nothing...  
Dedication: To Chiyo-chan...Happy Birthday!  
Key:  
-Normal Descriptions and "Talking"  
_-Thoughts,Wordenhancement,or Writing  
_**-Angrily yelling, Word enhancement, or Actions  
**Japanese:  
-Hai: Yes  
-Kami-sama: God  
-Gomen nasai: I'm sorry  
-Hentai: Pervert  
-Daijoubu desu ka: Are you alright?  
-Nani: What  
-Baka: Idiot, Fool, Stupid

* * *

Dark azure eyes stared up at the cloudy sky. Yes, it would rain soon, he could sense it. A pair of delicate, pale skinned, arms wrapped around his waist from behind. "Takaoooo…come back to bed…" a voiced cooed. A devilish smirk formed on the blue-eyed stranger's face as he turned to face his concubine. With one quick motion he lifted her into his arms and walked back into his bedchambers.

Takao Kinomiya, 19-year-old prince, who is said to be the handsomest of all, but has accomplished acts so inhumane, that not even the purest of heart is said to tame him. Though at first glance one may seem to think that he is but a mere boy, full of innocence and ignorance to the true cruelty of the world, that person would be unmistakably wrong. For you see Takao **is** the definition, of cruelty, mischievousness, and lust.

He glanced at the nude bodice of his concubine, who was currently sleeping peacefully beneath his silk covers. He smirked and pulled out the knife that he had skillfully hidden beneath his mattress. His little slave was beginning to bore him, and it was time to find another. He straddled the girl's waist and watched as her eyelids slowly rose, bringing her back to the conscious world. A gasp escaped from the girl's mouth as Takao traced the shimmering blade down her jaw line and neck and finally came down to her small breasts, drawing small patterns around the soft mounds of flesh. "Ah! Takao…p-please…" she cried knowing the crazed look in his eyes.

"I'm sorry my dear, but you see…you just…don't amuse me any more," With that said he plunged the knife into her chest. A piercing scream filled the air.

Rei sighed. This was the fifth girl this week that Takao had 'gotten bored of'. If he kept this up there would be no women left in their village. Rei growled under his breath. Takao's lust for blood was truly getting out of hand. He had already taken the girl that was most dear to Rei and compared to the others of the village, that girl was truly the most beautiful. How could Takao want anyone else after he set eyes on her? Rei sighed. _Mao…_

A knock on the castle's door broke Rei's train of thoughts. He walked over to the door and opened it. In the doorway stood an elderly woman, covered only by a ragged cloak that she had wrapped around herself. "E-Excuse me…kind sir…but, may I be able to seek refuge in your large castle? You see…it is storming rather harshly out here and-"

"I'm terribly sorry old woman, but you see this castle is not of my possession, I am but a humble-"

"Rei…who is at my door step…" Takao's smooth voice echoed from behind the neko-jin.

"Master Takao…this woman wishes to rest here for the night, there is a terrible storm outside, Master," Rei spoke with a pleading tone.

"And why, do pray tell, should I allow this, disgusting old hag into my home?" Takao emerged from the shadows, dressed only in his loose pants, licking blood from his fingertips.

The old woman flinched. "I will pay you, with the most precious thing I own…" She drew a single pink rose bud from her cloak.

"Hah! You truly believe that a flower will have me change my mind? You're a stupid old bat," Takao let out a maniacal laugh.

"And you are a foolish, heartless bastard…" The old woman pushed back the hood of her cloak to reveal vibrant pink hair and a familiar young face.

"M-M-Mao…" Rei whispered.

"YOU! I thought I slit your little throat!" Takao pointed an accusing finger at Mao.

"It is true I am dead…" Mao averted her gaze from Rei's piercing golden eyes "but that does not mean I am not capable of revenge Kinomiya!"

Takao gave an evil chuckle. "How can you get your revenge you're **dead **woman!"

"I have seen your vile acts Takao…and the gods are not pleased by what they see…"

"Who knew the gods were such hentais," Takao smirked.

"Takao Kinomiya, you have no heart! As punishment, you are to be transformed into the beast you truly are!" Mao raised her arms above her head and a bright light consumed the castle.

* * *

Takao's eyes flickered open to come face to face with sea blue ones. "Max…what the hell did that bitch do to me!" Takao let out a ferocious roar then gasped "y-y-y-you're a…"

"It seems as though the gods decided to punish all of us…you royal PAIN IN THE ASS!" Takao's gaze traveled to the end of his bed where a large red bird had perched itself.

"Kai?" Takao sat up in bed.

"Who do you think it is dumbass…" was the reply.

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO YOUR PRINCE LIKE THAT!" Takao lunged at the bird ready to strangle its neck. When suddenly he froze. A white striped kitten was holding up a white mirror. But that was not what had stopped our heartless prince. Takao stood on all fours staring at his reflection. "ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGG!"

Instead of his softly tanned skin, pale blue scales shone with pride and a mane of navy blue replaced his raven black hair. Our heartless prince, had truly become a beast, he was now a dragon. "WHAT HAS SHE DONE! THAT WHORE I'LL FIND HER AND KILL HER!" Takao screamed in fury.

"But Master Takao, Mao is already dead…" Rei replied staring at the ground in shame.

"I DON'T CARE I'LL FIND A WAY TO KILL HER AGAIN! SHE WILL PAY FOR WHAT SHE'S DONE TO ME!"

"She left you a note Takao, Rei has it…" The small purple turtle piped from his bed.

"Well what are you waiting for Rei give me the damned letter!" Takao ordered.

"Here it is Master…" Rei dropped a small piece of parchment in front of the large dragon.

_Prince Takao Kinomiya,_

_I am sure by now you have realized that your kingdom is no longer as it has once been. You have until the rose I left you, loses all its petals, to redeem yourself to the gods. If you fail the task we give you, you shall remain forever a beast never to see through the eyes of man again. And now for your task, it is quite simple really, all you must do is find your one true love and share the words that forever make you soul mates. Then, and only then, will you break your curse._

_Mao_

"Love? Love is for fairytales, I don't believe in love!" yelled Takao throwing the letter into the fireplace.

* * *

Kyoko Hinomei, 17-year-old, tomboy who's actually a part of the army. She's also the only girl who isn't attracted to Michael Parker, the captain of the King's Army. She has a fiery personality and doesn't really trust anyone aside from her family.

"Kyo! Come here please!" Hiro Hinomei called to his daughter from the den.

"Yes father what is it?" Kyo stood in the doorway.

"Kyo, I'm taking some of the men with me to Prince Kinomiya's castle, orders from the King…I've left Captain Parker in charge until then. When I return I expect your aim to be improved," Hiro placed his helmet on his head then made sure that all his medals and badges were shiny. After all being the Commander over all the troops was an important job; therefore he had to make sure he was always at his best.

"Yes father, I promise to train everyday while you're away," Kyo droned.

"And just to make sure of that I hired Captain Michael to assist you in your training,"

"BUT FATHER HE WON'T TRAIN ME HE'LL JUST TRY TO GET ME TO MARRY HIM AND—"

"I know Kyo…you've come of age…it's time for you to stop running around with the men of the army, and it's time for you to start a family! Kyo, I want grandchildren…"

"No! No father I'm sorry but there is no way I will marry him!" Kyo fled the room in a rage. _How dare he tell me how to run my life!_

Hiro sighed. _She'll come around…_ . He then left the den and walked to the barn, readying his white stallion for the trip. "I never should have trained her to be a soldier…" Hiro led his horse to the stepladder and climbed on. "Come on Cloud, we have a long ride ahead of us…" He snapped the reins twice and the horse took off cantering towards the other soldiers who were awaiting him at the start of the road.

* * *

Takao peered into the mirror again. It had been two months since he had been transformed and the rose was beginning to bloom. "Mirror…show me the lands around my palace…" The mirror flashed, and then began to do as Takao asked. Forests, rivers, fields, and ah what's this? "Rei…it seems as though we have some visitors…I want them dead before they can step foot onto the draw bridge…" Takao hissed.

"As you wish Master Takao…" Rei's cat-like form disappeared into the shadows. Unknown to Takao a petal of the rose gave a small flinch and threatened to fall.

* * *

"Well hello there Kyo-chan, shall we get started on target practice? Or…perhaps we can have some lunch and discuss our engagement…" Michael draped an arm around Kyo's waist and pulled her closer.

"Hey buddy…keep your paws off of m—ENGAGEMENT?" Kyo yelled in fury.

"I thought your father told you, love," Michael pulled Kyo against him and gently nuzzled her neck.

Kyo's eyes widened in shock and she broke away from the blond captain. "I AM NOT GOING TO MARRY YOU! FUCK WHAT EVER THE HELL MY FATHER SAID!" she screamed.

"Ah he did say you were rather feisty…but that's ok, I like them feisty," Michael smirked. Kyo cringed, whenever her father came back, she'd have to discuss this matter with him.

* * *

Hiro and his troops continued trotting along the forest path while trying to ignore the intimidating fog, and numerous trees. It was true they had been traveling for hours in search of the castle and it seemed like they were merely traveling in circles. "Commander, sir!" A foot soldier jogged up beside him.

"What is it private?" Hiro asked keeping his gaze upon the road in front of him.

"Sir, we've…lost a few men sir…" The soldier spoke in an uneasy tone.

"What do you mean lost a few men!" Hiro stopped his horse and glanced behind him. Only the foot soldier was no longer standing beside him. Hiro quickly turned his horse around and galloped as fast as he could. He ran a good mile back before he froze in horror at the sight. All his men lay in a bloody heap of corpses. Some had body parts ripped off, others had bled to death. Hiro nearly vomited at the sight. But it was too late to turn back, he had never failed a mission, and he didn't intend to start now.

Suddenly the rustling of bushes startled Hiro's horse. "W-What the…" Several pairs of silver glowing eyes stared back at him. Cloud reared and Hiro fell from the saddle and watched in horror as the horse galloped away in fear. "NO CLOUD DON'T LEAVE ME!" he yelled. The owners of the silver eyes emerged from the bushes to reveal that they were wolves. Wolves that had blood staining their gray coats. "No…" Hiro swiftly pushed himself up off the ground and ran as fast as his legs could carry him.

He ran blindly through the forest, not knowing or truly caring where he was heading, as long as he avoided death. All of a sudden a great weight tackled him to the ground, ripping and tearing at his skin. Hiro cried out in pain and threw the being off of him then continued running. There. There it was…the castle…perhaps he wouldn't fail his mission after all. He continued sprinting towards the castle, making it to its doors, and rudely shoving them open.

Takao's eyes snapped open. One had made it to the castle. He would have to punish Rei later, apparently the wolves did not accomplish their job either, but for now…he had a guest to greet.

"H-Hello?" Hiro called limping into the large building. He was bleeding profusely but he needed to find a place to rest. "Excuse me!" he called.

"Intruder!" shrieked a voice.

"W-What?" Hiro mumbled.

"GET OUT!" called another.

"Leave while you still can before the Master-"

"You dare trespass…into my home…look at you, foolish mortal…bleeding all over the carpet…making such a racket outside…I should kill you," hissed a deep voice.

"W-Who are you…come out!" Hiro grabbed the closest thing possible that he could use for protection.

"Who…am I…? WHO ARE YOU TO JUST COME INTO MY HOME!" the voice roared.

Hiro could make out the faint outline of a body in the shadows. "Come out now!" he yelled.

Takao emerged from the shadows, blood oozing from his jaws. "Imprudent mortal…" He grabbed Hiro by his throat.

"M-Monster! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO PRINCE TAKAO!" screamed Hiro.

"Fool…" That was the last word Hiro heard before the darkness consumed him.

Hiro slowly regained consciousness, though he wasn't really sure if he was still alive. He was in total darkness. "Why have you come here mortal…" the monster's voice.

"What did you do to Prince Takao…" Hiro growled back.

"I have done nothing with him…you are trespassing in my home…now tell me your reasons or I will have you fed to the dogs of hell," Takao growled loudly. Hiro shuddered at the memory of his soldiers.

"I was sent here by the King…his older brother…to rescue him from your evil…" Hiro glared at the dragon before him. The expression on Takao's face looked like a cross between surprise and amusement. He turned away from his prisoner and slowly began to walk back upstairs. "Wait! Where are you going?" Hiro yelled to Takao's retreating form. "I have decided…to spare your life…for now,"

* * *

"Oh Kyo-chan! Come out; come out, where ever you are! Hmm…where could that girl have gone off to…" Michael had been searching for Kyo for hours, wondering where his lost 'fiancée' could be. Unknown to Michael, Kyo had been resting on the roof of her house, thinking about what her father had done.

_How could he just choose my life's path like that…it's just not right! What_ "the hell is that…" Kyo murmured the rest of her thought aloud. A white and red figure was drawing closer and closer to the house. Acting hastily Kyo jumped off the rooftop and ran towards the figure, her hand by her gun holster just incase.

As she drew closer, Kyo realized that the figure was indeed…Cloud, her father's horse. It was a miracle that the horse had not collapsed from blood loss yet. Its silky white coat was covered in a layer of its own blood. "Oh Cloud…what happened to you—WHAT HAPPENED TO FATHER?" Kyo screamed. Luckily Michael was in the house and had not heard Kyo's cry. Suddenly the horse collapsed to its knees…then fell to the ground, letting out a soft winnie. "Oh Cloud…forgive me…" Kyo took out her gun and aimed it at the horse's forehead. Cloud looked up at Kyo with an understanding gaze. A gunshot rang through out the field.

Kyo wiped some blood off of her face. "Father may be in trouble…I have to find him…" She ran from the field back to the house. Glancing through the window, she saw that Michael was fast asleep. She snuck back into the barn mounting her own bay gelding. "Come on Rae…we need to find Papa…"

* * *

The stench of blood filled Kyo's senses. She wrinkled her nose in disgust at the sight of the men and dismounted her horse. "Who could have done this…" she mumbled. She walked a few steps further down the road and identified her father's footsteps in the mud. She also…saw some blood. "H-He can't be dead…right Rae?" The bay horse snorted and stomped his foot on the ground. "You should get back to the barn now boy…I don't want what ever happened to Cloud, to happen to you," Kyo said with a weak smile. Rae stood still for a moment, and then stuck his head out towards Kyo. She blinked and reached a hand out to pet him, but instead got a harsh nudge from the horse. "HEY!" But before she could continue yelling, the horse had turned around and started to run back in the direction they came from.

Kyo stared at the sight in front of her. There was a trail of blood leading to this castle. So…her father had to be in here right? She knocked on the door, then entered. "Hello…anybody here…father are you here?" she called out to the darkness. Two golden eyes stared back at her.

_The Master is asleep…I hope he does not punish this one like the other men—holy shit it's a girl!_ Rei stepped into the light circling around Kyo. "Oh hello there little kitty, have you seen my father?" Kyo asked picking up Rei into her arms.

"He's in the dungeons…he's been punished by Master," Rei answered back.

Kyo nearly had a heart attack. "Y-You can talk…" she stuttered.

"Yes, I can, it's a long story…" Rei sighed.

"Can you take me to my father?" Kyo asked setting Rei back down on the floor.

"Hai…" And he bounded off into the darkness with the raven-haired girl following the sound of his footsteps.

"Father!" Kyo cried, as see spotted her father behind the bars.

"K-Kyoko…what are you…doing here? Quickly you must leave," Hiro weakly crawled over towards Kyo.

"Papa…who did this to you? We have to get you out of here…"

"Trespasser…" hissed a voice darkly.

"Oh no! Kyo you must run, hide, do something! Just get away from here," Kyo's blood ran cold as two strong arms wrapped around her from behind. "Y-You leave her alone you monster!" Hiro cried out in rage.

"Will you just shut up already? Your pathetic chatter is threatening to put me to sleep," Takao hissed softly and pulled Kyo closer to him. _It's been so long since a woman has been here…foolish girl, I'll just find a way to force her to love me and then I'll be rid of this god forsaken curse._

"P-Please…let my father go…" Kyo was trembling slightly in her captor's arms. _How could I have been so stupid, I let him sneak behind me and now he's probably going to do something to father._

"Mmm…why should I…you see he's my prisoner…he's being punished for daring to enter my castle…" Takao whispered in her ear, smirking at how she flinched from the close contact. Hiro stared at Takao with a fire burning in his eyes.

Uncomfortable silence filled the air. "I-I'll take my father's place!" Kyo cried out pushing away from Takao. He sunk back into the shadows so that Kyo could not see him. She could feel his eyes roaming over her as he contemplated what he had just heard.

"Deal…" Takao smirked evilly from the darkness "Rei, take the girl's father to a carriage and have him leave immediately. I want him out of my sight," Takao growled loudly. The cat gave a swift nod and grabbed the end of the rope that bound Hiro.

"Good-bye…Papa…" Kyo gave a small wave and held back her tears.

"Oh Kyo…what have you done…" Hiro bowed his head in shame as Rei lead him out of the dungeons. Kyo's eyes widened in shock. _I JUST SAVED YOUR DAMNED LIFE OLD MAN! _. She felt her eyes begin to water again and she turned to the shadows.

"Show yourself…" Kyo murmured quietly.

Takao once again emerged from the shadows so that he was face to face with his new prisoner. "Scared, little one?" Takao hissed softly. But Kyo did not see the dreadful beast that her father and Takao saw. Instead she saw, a young man around her age. Pale skin, dragon horns and ears, and a tail was all that she saw wrong with the figure in front of her. "W-Why did he call you a monster…" Kyo shook her head in disbelief. Takao raised a brow. "Are you blind woman? Can you not see that I am a dragon?"

"Well I can sort of but—" Takao's eye twitched and he grabbed Kyo's wrist "ack! Wait where are you taking me!"

"To your new prison cell…"

Hiro watched in horror from the back of the carriage as the castle slowly disappeared from view. _Oh Kyo…don't worry I'll come back to rescue you…_ . Suddenly the carriage jerked to a halt. "What the…" Hiro opened the door of the carriage and got out. His eyes widened in terror. He was in a clearing of the forest, and on the trees surrounding him, hung none other than the decaying bodies of his soldiers. Silver eyes peered at him hungrily through the trees. He looked to the far end of the clearing and saw a familiar white striped cat.

"Welcome to your grave…"

* * *

Takao briskly walked through the halls, dragging Kyo along as he went. "You know I can walk by myself…" **SLAP**.

Takao growled loudly. "You're now my prisoner here, woman, which means I do with you what I want, and you do as I say. Now I say **don't** **talk**…" Kyo let a small whimper escape her lips, and she brought a hand up to her swelling cheek. This brought a devilish smirk upon his face. Kyo's hand turned into a fist as she glared at the back of the dragon-boy's head. **BAM**.

His eyes widened at the feeling of pain that was slowly filling his mind. "You…you punched me!" he spun around enraged.

"AND YOU DAMN DESERVED IT!" Kyo yelled back.

"You…" he cupped her chin "are very brave…for a woman…" Kyo's eye twitched.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" she answered haughtily. Takao pushed her up against the wall.

"You're a woman…just because you are brave…doesn't take away from the fact that you are weak and I am strong,"

"Why you conceited, boorish, selfish, arrogant bastard!"

Takao 'tsked'. "Ah, ah, ah you see Kyo-chan, there you go rambling again…" Takao looked down realizing the fact that he had a perfectly good view of down her shirt "but please…go on if it amuses yourself…I've already found something to amuse me…"

Kyo growled and tried to position herself differently so that Takao did not have the advantage. "You! YOU HENTAI!" she yelled in rage. Unfortunately this comment went unnoticed by the dragon prince. His gaze, fixated on her cherry red lips. Takao licked his lips in anticipation of what he would do next. "W-Why are you looking at me like th—"

Kyo was quickly silenced by a bruising kiss from Takao. Paralyzed by surprise and fear, Kyo couldn't help but moan as Takao slipped a hand under her shirt and ran his claws gently in circular patterns on her lower back. She wasn't paying attention to how Takao was slowly backing them up towards a large golden door or how they were now inside the room behind that door. All of a sudden Kyo pulled away and stared deep into his eyes. Clouded…with lust.

"N-No…" A single word fell to dumb ears "please…don't…" Kyo started backing away to the door.

Takao gave a devilish smirk. "What ever do you mean by 'no'?" he asked taking a few more steps closer to the trembling girl.

"Y-You want to…use me…and then you're going to kill me just like the other women of the village that you've killed!"

Takao yawned. "Yes that's normally the gist of it, you're a very smart girl…" He continued his way towards Kyo ignoring the look of fear and hatred on her face.

"I see why they call you a monster now…" she murmured. Takao froze, a look of pure rage gracing his features.

"YOU KNOW NOTHING WOMAN SO SHUT UP!" Takao grabbed Kyo's wrists roughly and pinned them up above her head onto the cold golden door.

He smirked seeing her discomfort and struggle. "I demand that you let me go right now!" she yelled heatedly, struggling to rip her hands free of his grasp. Takao brought his mouth up to Kyo's ear and pressed his body against hers forcefully.

"And I believe…that you are not in any position, to be making demands…" He gave her ear a small nip then proceeded to trail kisses down her neck, only stopping for mere seconds to take a breath. Kyo let out a small gasp at the new sensations that Takao's torture was providing. _No! You're not supposed to be enjoying this, it isn't right! Damn…why does it have to feel so good…_

Her struggling slowed to a mere tugging motion downwards, as she barely tried to break free. Takao grinned at this and let one of his hands slip under her shirt. He frowned; she bound her breasts with bandages to flatten her chest. _So…she's part of the army as well…hah what a disgrace…she's still so weak…_ he thought as his claws did away with the said dilemma. At the same time his fangs nipped roughly at the soft ivory skin of her neck.

* * *

Kyo's navy blue eyes flickered open bringing her back to the conscious world. She looked around the room taking only mere seconds to take in her surroundings. She was in a bedroom, black silk sheets, dark drapes covered the only windows, and quite frankly it was freezing in there. No, this wasn't just any bedroom…it was **his** bedroom, and the reason she was so cold…was because she was naked. Soon the memories of last night flooded her mind. She groaned and hugged her knees to her chest. _How could I have been so stupid…to just let him use me like that…_

"Ah so you're awake…" The last person Kyo wanted to see at that time, just so happened to grace her with his presence.

"Get away from me…" she mumbled back.

"I don't follow orders…especially those given to me…by a mere mortal," He stepped closer to her pulling her up against him.

Kyo's eyes focused on the ground, not bothering to meet his piercing gaze. "Y-You raped me…" she stuttered.

His eyes had a mischievous glint to them. "Ah but Kyo-chan…if one enjoys the dance, can it truly be called that?"

"H-H-How do you know my name?" she asked trying to push away from his hold.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk…and you call yourself a soldier Kyo-chan…" Takao gave a sinister grin and held out a closed hand in front of her. He opened it and a smallsilver plate on achain hung in front of Kyo's face.

"Y-You bastard! Give that back to me immediately!" she screamed with ferocity.

"Ah I see your temper has remained, even after I broke you…I've found quite the challenge in you Kyoko Hinomei, haven't I?" she growled at him and mumbled something incoherent. "Hm? What was that dear?"

"I SAID I HATE YOU!" she shrieked, not caring how raw her throat was becoming. She brought up a fist and punched him right across his face. He stumbled back a few steps, giving Kyo an opportunity to strike again. She tackled him onto the ground, resorting back to her primal instincts. She scratched, punched, and even bit him. Making him pay for all he did to her was the only thing on her mind at that moment. Once she had finished she stared at her hands. They were covered in blood, as well as Takao's chest, arms, and face. He briskly sat up not caring as the dazed girl hit the floor with a soft thud.

"Get out…" he said hoarsely. Bruised hands covered his maimed face, hiding it from her sight.

"W-What?" she asked rising to her feet.

"I SAID GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE WOMAN!" His back was facing Kyo, but she could tell that something was wrong with her dragon-like captor. She stood in place, immobile by his words. Takao turned and in a flash was face to face with her. It was then that she got a look at the damage she had done. Half of his flawless face was now coated in a layer of blood. There were numerous scratches and slashes that bled freely. "Leave…" he hissed, his eyes narrowing to slits.

Without waiting any longer Kyo fled from the room, running down the hall, not giving a second thought about her nudity. "Hey Kyo-chan! Matte! Chotto Matte!" yelled a voice. Kyo continued running despite the voice's request. Before she had time to react she was tackled to the ground by a snowy white fuzz ball. A snow white, wolf-like, fuzz ball.

"Ugh! Get off me!" Kyo ripped the wolf pup off of her leg and threw him against the wall.

"Uuggghhhnnn…" the mysterious pup moaned. "Oh Kami-sama! Gomen nasai!" The wolf pup looked up at the teen with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"No…really it's **quite** alright…" Kyo looked down to her breasts, which was where she was sure the pup was staring intently at.

"Y-You hentai!" she yelled crossing her arms over her chest. _Ok wait…whoa…I must be going insane…I'm talking to a wolf…who just happens to be ogling me…then again…this isn't your ordinary castle…and I was talking to that kitten before…and I am kind of running around naked…_ Kyo's gaze returned to the pup who was currently drooling all over the floor. "W-Why did you tackle me…umm…"

"Tala's the name m'dear…and I was just gonna show you to your room to change into something more…decent…but…I'm quite happy with the view…"

"Well show me where my room is then mutt…" Kyo growled.

"Erm…yeah…right this way then…" Tala replied trotting away in the opposite direction. Kyo followed the snow-white burr as his trot, hastened to an all out run. Several hallways later Kyo was now tired and couldn't keep up with the wolf.

"Wait! Tala please! Slow down, you stupid mutt!" Kyo yelled.

"Umm…Kyo-chan…yeah I'm back here…" called his voice.

_But I just saw him…I must be really tired…_"Tala…" Kyo's voice wavered.

"Hm?" Tala's gaze was focused on the door in front of him rather than the girl herself.

"I-I…." The last thing Kyo could register was feeling the incredible sensation of falling…before she succumb to the darkness.

Tala's eyes widened as he watched the raven-haired girl fall. He quickly backed away letting a small whimper escape his throat. What could possibly be wrong with her? The familiar white striped kitten, otherwise known as Rei, rounded the corner in time to watch Kyo fall to the cold floor unconscious.

"TALA!" Rei ran over to the wolf, a furious look plastered on his face.

"R-Rei! T-There's something wrong with Kyo-chan…"

"Really now…I couldn't tell…" Sarcasm dripped from the feline's words "we need to get her into bed, she needs to be clothed, and rested, before dinner tonight…"

"But Rei how the hell are we supposed to move her! It's not like Takao would care enough…" Tala glared in the direction of the Prince's quarters. _Not yet at least…_ Rei thought. "How about we make her as comfortable as we can out he—"

"Rei…what's going on…" Takao appeared from the shadows.

Tala erupted with laughter. "W-W-What ha-ha-hahahahaha…happened to your face!" Takao was very aware of the cuts and bruises on his face and didn't need reminding.

As if sensing Takao's anger Rei quickly interrupted. "Kyoko-san…is very sick Master Takao…"

"How the fuck did she get sick?" Takao asked picking up Kyo and slinging her over his shoulder.

Tala snorted,"She ran around half of the castle naked, bastard…"He sent Takao another glare. Before he had time to react, Tala was sent flying across the hall into the opposite wall.

"Learn your place Tala…" Takao hissed as he entered the room set aside for Kyo.

After Kyo was carefully placed on the bed, Takao hastily left the room. "Master Tak—"

"Make sure she is well enough to walk by tomorrow Rei…or else…" The door slammed behind him. Rei jumped up onto the bed and pressed his head against Kyo's forehead.

"Gods…she's burning…" He jumped from the bed and on to the floor, heading towards the bathroom. When he returned he had a dripping wet cloth in his mouth, as he trudged back over to the bed.

"Need any help?" Rei turned his head to the side and saw a few of his friends standing in the doorway. He jumped up on the bed and placed the cloth on Kyo's forehead before turning to the others and giving them his answer.

"Please…"

"Ok then Rei what needs to be done?" asked Tala limping into the room.

"She's sleeping now…but she needs to be put in more comfortable clothes…and she'll need some soup for when she wakes up…"

* * *

Dark…it's so dark here…cold…lonely…where exactly am I? Papa…? Mama…? Anyone…?

_Thoust who can heal the soul of He…_

_Who believes Might is always Right…_

_Who rather Darkness over Light…_

_Who chooses Hatred and Spite…_

_So come now Beauty…_

_Tame his Beast…_

_And forever hold hands in Eternity…_

W-What...?

Kyo's dark blue eyes flickered open but quickly shut half way again, not being able to take in all the light at once.

"Kyoko-san daijoubu desu ka?"

"N-Nani?" asked the girl weakly "R-Rei-san?"

"Hai Kyoko-san…it's me…how are you feeling?" The white striped neko asked while attempting to jump up on the bed. The stress and late night watch had finally begun to have an effect on him. Kyo leaned over the side of the bed and lifted the small cat onto her sheets.

"I'm fine I suppose…but how long exactly have I been out for?" she asked hugging her bed sheets closer to her body.

"Luckily only for a few hours Kyoko-san...you gave us quite the scare you know," Rei answered while trying to fluff her pillow.

"Oh be quiet you're not my mothe—" Kyo stopped short as a memory of her family ran through her head.

"I apologize Kyoko-san…" The neko's ears drooped in sorrow at upsetting his soon-to-be mistress.

"I-I'll never see them again will I…" Kyo mumbled to herself tears soon appearing in her eyes.

"P-Please don't cry Kyoko-san…wait I know what'll make you feel better!" Rei's attitude quickly perked up as he dashed out of the room in a blur. But his absence went unnoticed by the raven-haired girl, as she soon curled up in a ball. _My family…father…mother…my siblings…I-I'll never see them again…_

"Shh…now on three…" a voice whispered outside Kyo's room. Several heads nodded and crouched lower onto the ground trying to steady the weight on their backs. "1…2…3…"

The door to Kyo's room flung open, almost off of its hinges and hit the wall with a **slam**! The said girl's head snapped up and looked to her doorway for an explanation of the sound. "I told you only push it hard enough to open in **quietly** Gao…" Rei hissed at the bear.

"Sowry Rei…"He answered back.

"R-Rei…w-w-what is all of this?"

"Well you missed lunch Kyoko-san so I had the cooks prepare you a feast for dinner," Rei then motioned everyone to set up the table and for someone to help Kyo onto a chair.

"This is too much Rei I don't think I could accept such generosity…perhaps you all could share it with me?"

Kyo glanced around the room at the look of shock on the animals' faces. An uncomfortable silence fell upon the room. "What?" asked the confused teen.

* * *

"So she's awake now is she?" Takao asked while tracing his finger along the rim of his mirror.

"She's about to have dinner too, brat." Kai snorted from his perch on Takao's bed.

"I didn't ask anyone to feed her…" The dragon's eyes narrowed to slits.

"Oh come on Takao you can't expect her to fall in love with you if—"

_"If I what, Max?" _The Dragon Prince hissed at the turtle.

"If you keep acting like a bastard," Kai spoke for the said person.

"What do you mean she's _my_ woman, _I_ broke her, isn't that all that matters?"

"No, idiot! Do you even know what love is!" yelled the fiery bird.

"No I don't do you!" A large sweat drop appeared on the side of Kai's face.

"Errr…"

"Hah I knew it; you're a hypocrite…stupid bird…" Kai's eye twitched in annoyance to Takao's comment.

"Love is an illusion that gives the weak false hope…love sickens me…love is for fairytales..." Takao growled staring at his family portrait. The absence of his parents in the picture was painfully obvious and really the only people in the portrait were a pair of blue-haired brothers.

"Takao…maybe you could go and visit Kyo…you should apologize…" the violet scaled turtle spoke. A series of incoherent grumbles was the reply to Max's comment. The perturbed dragon grabbed the small picture frame then stormed out of the room.

"Now it's up to fate…" chuckled the crimson bird.

"And the occasional push in the right direction from us…" Max winked.

* * *

If there was one good thing that came out of this whole charade for the Dragon Prince, it would have been that his senses were heightened. He didn't need to be told which room his woman was residing in, he could just tell and smell her. Not knowing he still clenched the picture in his hands rather tightly, his knuckles whitening.

_Why do I have to do this? I am the Prince. I am the leader of this castle. Why am I taking orders from my servants? This is foolish. I have nothing to say to her, nothing at all. Why am I wasting my precious breath? Rubbish! Blasphemy! Whoa… wait… I didn't even know that word was in my vocabulary…what am I saying? This is a joke. I have to be sick. I have to be— _Takao noticed he was standing right outside the door of Kyo's room. _…here_. Groaning inside, the dragon opened the door to the chamber without even knocking. It was his room after all. Everything there was his. Everything!

Stepping into the room, his eyes narrowed on the bed in the far end of the room, where Kyo was apparently lying in bed. She had the sheets pulled up to her forehead and clearly did not want to look at the damned Prince. Growling, Takao walked over in a storm, wanting to get this over with. Then he noticed that Kyo wasn't alone in the bed. Lying beside her, on top of the covers of course, was the little black kitten with white stripes curled up in a ball as he was snoozing. His lips and whiskers were speckled with food. Then there was a small wolf at the end of her bed, raising his head at the sight and sound of the dragon.

"Out." Plain and simple.

Rei jumped out from his slumber and almost fell off the bed. "Sorry! So sorry sir!" Rei grabbed the empty dinner plate in his mouth and leapt off the bed, scampering out of the room in a hurry. Tala followed after Rei, saying a few choice words under his breath as he left. Walking over to the side of the bed, the body of Kyo had not budged an inch. Sitting down, Takao felt his anger disappearing.

"Go. Away." _Why the hell can't he just leave me alone…_Takao's ears twitched and instantly he could feel his temper rising. Why was everyone telling him what to do! He was the RULER! "I don't want to see you again."

Well that was blunt enough for him. "I'm not leaving so you'd better get use to it!" snapped Takao in a testy tone. Kyo's body shifted away from Takao and faced the wall. That was it. Quicker than Kyo could have anticipated, Takao ripped the covers off of her, and flung them across the room. Springing up Kyo gave Takao the wickedest glare she could muster.

"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" she screamed at him.

**Slap! **"BECAUSE I CAN!" snapped Takao right back, back handing her across the face.

Kyo grabbed her cheek in shock and pain. "You…what do you want?"

"I don't need a motive to do something! I don't need to tell _you!_"

"Then why are you here?"

"WHAT DID I JUST SAY?"

"THEN ARE YOU GOING TO SIT THERE ALL DAY AND STARE AT ME?"

"IF I WANT TO I WILL! AND YOU WILL LIKE IT!" Kyo just set her face in stone against him.

"Fine then. Whatever you want, _your **Highness**_!" Kyo gritted through her teeth.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT DAMNIT!" Takao stood up and felt his temper rising. He didn't know what he could do. And then unconsciously he flung his arms around. Not realizing he had the picture in his hands, he heard the crashing of glass and splitting of wood against the backboard of the bed. Kyo was gripping the back of her neck, protecting herself by the time that Takao turned around as saw her. The picture's glass fronting was shattered, scattering around the pillows behind Kyo. Luckily and amazingly Kyo wasn't touched by any of the glass, but that didn't stop Takao's gut to flip and his face to drop.

The picture had come clear from its shattered frame and landed on the bed right next to Kyo, whose curious eyes wandered over towards it. Lifting it in one hand, she brought it up to her face. Her eyes widened when she recognized the smaller of the two boys, the one dressed in bloody clothes, to be the one standing in front of her. "Who is this?" Kyo pointed to the taller bluenette. Takao walked over and ripped the picture out of her hands, and walked over towards the corner by the fireplace.

Gripping it tightly, he could feel his hands shake. "Ha. Even still when they are gone he's the favorite. Hitoshi this…Hitoshi that…Hitoshi can lead an army…Hitoshi can ride a horse better than Takao… 'Oh one day he'll learn, but not as quick as Hitoshi did' " said Takao mimicking a deeper voiced man who Kyo could figure was his father. "Hitoshi was a fencing champion…Hitoshi could swoon a woman quicker than I've ever seen…Hitoshi can dance with angel's wings guiding his feet…Hitoshi… Hitoshi…**_HITOSHI!_**" Kyo bit her lip and just stayed quiet to let him finish.

" 'Takao one day you'll be as fast a runner as Hitoshi. One day you'll lead Hitoshi's armies into a grand battle. You shall be the envy of everyone… except Hitoshi of course, because Hitoshi could do no wrong…' " There was that deep mocking voice again. "I didn't mean to do it… I didn't mean too… I don't know what came over me… It all happened so fast. One minute they were standing in front of me, the next minute… they were gone. Gone-gone. Not the 'going away for a whatever… oh yeah, do what Hitoshi says' gone…the other gone… And when he found me… he made me stay dressed like that. He told me that I needed to learn to keep clean. He pitied me though. He thought I watched them be murdered in front of my eyes…he gave me toys and balls… horses of great speed, weapons and servants… this castle… that's what he gave me!"

Feeling somewhat lost, Kyo didn't know what to do or say. Takao was talking as if she wasn't even there… maybe keeping quiet was the best thing. "I didn't mean to do it… I didn't want to… Please… I want to take it back. I want to take it all back. I wish I never did that…" Then Takao turned back to Kyo, this time, his eyes were different, they were soft, they were tearing, they were…so…un-Takao. Then he left as quickly as he had come.

Kyo's gut was hurting her. All that resentment, all that hatred she had for him… she hated a boy who had more skeletons in his closet than he led on to believe. True it wasn't normal to be living in a castle were the servants were every other kind of animal, and they **talked**. It was normal for a prince to have dragon features, and it wasn't normal to be normal. She felt sort of … sort of sorry for him.

* * *

The next morning Kyo awoke to a familiar pair of golden cat eyes. She blinked. "Rei what are you doing in my room? It's too early!" she mumbled pulling the covers over her head.

"Sorry Kyo-san…but it's already 10 o'clock…" he grinned "Master Takao has requested that you join him for breakfast…"

"Well he can kiss my ass I'm tired!" The covers muffled Kyo's yelling.

"There'll be lots of fooood!" teased the kitten.

Suddenly Kyo bolted upright in bed, knocking Rei back to the edge of the bed. A low grumbling was heard. "W-What kind of food?"

* * *

"Where is she! I sent Rei to get her almost ten minutes ago…" Takao growled while gripping the arms of his chair near breaking point.

"Be patient brat…" snorted Kai, who was perched on the arm of another chair.

"Let's go through this again ne? You're to give her the daisy as a sign of friendship and then—"

"Help her into the damned chair…I know already, Max," Takao gave a frustrated sigh.

"You're nervous…" said Max knowingly.

"WHY THE HELL WOULD I BE NERVOUS!" screeched the prince.

"Because you—"

"Your Highness…I've brought Miss Kyoko…may she enter?" Rei interrupted by poking his head into the room.

"Yes Rei let her in…" grumbled Takao.

"Hai Master…" Rei answered hurriedly. He scampered to the door and pushed it open. The kitten's eyes widened as the pajama-clad form of a half asleep Kyo began to fall forward without the support of the heavy oak door. The sudden feeling of falling snapped Kyo out of her stupor and she managed to stumble and regain her balance.

"So what does his highness, the Prince of Brats, want?" Kyo asked through half lidded eyes.

"Just sit your ass down and eat woman…" growled Takao. Kyo snorted at Takao's blunt comment and sat down in the chair that was as farthest away from him. Max nudged his hand roughly shooting the dragon prince a small glare. "S-S-S-S-S…" Takao stuttered.

"S-S-S-S-Spit it out you baka!" Kyo rolled her eyes.

"_Sorry…"_

* * *

Takao was sitting in room again, staring at the rose that was just now beginning to lose its many petals. It wouldn't be long now.

It had been six months…six long months and still this girl showed no response to his attempts of wooing her. He'd done everything that Max and his friends had told him to do…and yet still nothing. The dragon prince was beginning to grow impatient…

No…not impatient…our prince…was beginning to lose hope…

As he stared out the dreary windows of his room…he saw the subject of his thoughts racing through the gardens with his loyal servants at her tail. He smiled…a genuine…a true…smile…

He hadn't realized it…but…the raven haired girl had somehow gotten past his barriers and unknowingly made herself a place in his heart…

* * *

"Do not worry men I _will_ get our ex-Commander's daughter back…and we'll have a feast to celebrate our wedding…" Michael saluted his men and rode off into the sunset. He had been planning this for weeks…he didn't even need to marry Kyo now that he had appointed himself as the new Commander of the Kingdom's army…it really was a shame that her father passed away fingers are crossed. He stared at an old picture of the girl. Though Michael had to admit…she was quiet the looker…and even more so she would make the perfect wife. She was strong…talented…beautiful…

She had a nasty temper though…

Oh well that could be fixed…

She kind of hated him too…

But she'd love him after he rescues her from the evil demons in Prince Takao's Castle.

Yes…she'd adore him…

It was raining that night…

"Kyo I'd like to…talk to you…" stuttered the Dragon Prince.

"Good…now if you could only say that to her face and not the mirror…" laughed Max.

Takao roared "You have no idea how hard this is you little ass so shut your mouth or I'll make sure that you're tonight's dinner…" Max squeaked and did as he was told.

"Ok one more time…" Takao took a deep breath "Kyo…I'd like to talk to you…"

Soft laughter was heard from behind him. "Just turn around then you moron…"

Takao's head whipped around and he caught sight of the familiar white bangs of the azure eyed girl. "K-K-K-Kyo!"

"T-T-T-Takao!" she teased.

"I need to—"

"Talk to me Dragon-boy…" she cut him off and walked further into the room flopping down on his bed.

"It's been a while since you've arrived here Kyo and I think—" A loud banging on the door interrupted Takao's speech.

"Master Takao! There's a—" The sound of splintering wood ended Rei's statement and then a loud crash.

"What the hell is going on down there?" Kyo yelled.

Takao's eyes had narrowed into serpent-like slits and he rushed down the staircase, Kyo at his heels.

"Demon! Monster! I've come to slay you and take back my fiancée!" shouted Michael. His blond hair was matted to his head because of the rain.

Takao snarled and turned to Kyo. "YOU'RE _ENGAGED?_"

"WHY THE HELL DOES IT MATTER?"

"**BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!"**

Takao's words rang throughout the castle. Kyo's eyes were wide…but no words left her lips. Seeing that the dragon was distracted, Michael rushed forwards at the creature swinging his sword wildly. Takao let out a strangled cry of pain as Michael slashed along the Prince's back.

"MICHAEL STOP!" screamed Kyo running in front of Takao to shield him from the feral blond.

"Get out of my way woman this must be done now!" Michael knocked the girl aside roughly. Kyo tumbled down the steps from of the force of the blow and lost consciousness.

Takao roared in fury turning and catching Michael in the side of the head with one of his claws. The blond commander stumbled back against the railing but managed to escape the second blow that followed Takao's first strike at him. "DIE!" Takao screamed at the man.

The metallic sound of Michael's sword against Takao's sharp claws rang throughout the halls of the castle. The fight continued and Takao parried against Michael's sword with his claws just as Michael's sword parried against Takao's claws. They seemed evenly matched.

Michael was sweating. He had no other choice but to fight dirty if he truly wanted to end this battle. Pulling out a dagger from its sheath attached to his belt, Michael drove the blade deep into Takao's gut dragging it across his stomach.

Takao's eyes grew wide in pain and he tried to scream but all that left his lips was blood. Michael smirked in victory.

* * *

"I hope you've learned your lesson beast…now you'll remain tied here to this cross to suffer and die…alone…" Michael spat in Takao's face. Kyo was in his arms still unconscious. He followed the dragon's eyes down to the raven-haired beauty. "She's mine…" grinned the Blond.

Takao took a few strangled breaths and managed to hiss a few curses at the Commander. He watched painfully as Michael limped out the door and over to his horse, carrying his one and only love away from him. They rode away into the night…leaving Takao to suffer…

Kyo's eyes flickered open and she saw the castle disappearing in the distance. Her dark blue eyes began to fill with tears as the wind carried off her last words…

"_I love you too…"_

There was a brilliant flash of light. And in place of the beast…

Was a man…his skin fairly tan…and hair as dark as the night sky…buthis eyes...once a brilliant shade of crimson…were nowdull and lifeless…

Somewhere upstairs…a rose had lost its last petal…

* * *

The next day a very human Rei and many other of Takao's servants…surrounded the dead body of their Prince.

Perhaps Takao was right…love was for fairytales…

_But not all fairytales had happy endings…_


End file.
